Mazui, demo ijiwaru dewa arimasen
by volk-krosh
Summary: This is placed at The Garden, AltenaxChloexSakyOC. It's dark and deals with the everyday situations inside. Deep into everyone's emotions. Shoujoai, Probable yuri to come. Kirika and Mirelle soon to come.
1. Haha ni shikarareta

Mazui, demo ijiwaru dewa arimasen

_Haha ni shikarareta._

The garden is the calmest place on earth, nothing really happens there, everything is but a dream, and the people that habitate it are nothing but illutions, illutions to the eye….

This place is reserved for the holy, the unreachable, the pained and the lone… the garden is no heaven and no hell, the garden is limbo….

In the garden a woman lives, she has lived there for the better part of herlife, this woman is bounded from men, however she is not without the joy of caring for her children… this woman has never known the warmth of a male form by her side, but does have two children that are hers for all intended purposes, to care and raise… and she had more, she had six… however three were given to grow and develop on different waters… and one more chose to leave by it self, not being able to bare everything she was given, her mind chose to run from her and now it was time for the mother to wait patiently and care for the remaining two…

Altena was a caring mother, but not any less strict than the best Japanese nin sensei, and this was something both her children appreciated…

Bonds are stronger when they undergo the hardness of the world in a safe space.

The children are unique, one of them has purple hair, much darker than her mother's, she's an almost perfect killer, she has tried hard her whole life to be able to reach one of her sister's level, she's a lonely but giving and loving child, and her name for the world to know is Chloe.

The other one has hair red as her heart, she's also an almost perfect killer, she has no contempt for life and knows no mercy, but would never be able to kill if bounded by feelings. Anyone could think she has no heart, but her best ability has always been camouflage, and the name she is known by is Saky.

Everyday in the garden, peace is breathed and life goes as if nothing else mattered. The children wake up to a caring voice and a sweet smell, _it has always been like this_ the mother wakes them to enjoy the gifts a new sun brings them. In silence everyone shares smiles and looks; they share victuals and time. Afterwards the children bow in thanking and leave the mother to continue her work.

Altena takes care of cleaning everything just like a good parent, and smiles greatly at the thought that her children are growing healthy and content thanks to her doings. The children always leave the dining room to go outside and make her proud.

They train every day, harder every time, better every move. Sometimes they go back with wounds too deep to leave alone and require the mother's ministrations, others liking the superficial scrapings will be enough. These children aren't special only on the outside, they have certain abilities the garden has given them, but this just like anything else is both a blessing and a curse, whatever the garden gives is never without burden.

Altena has taught her children well, she has showed them the path beyond pain, the land of the numb, the place where the strong lay in quietness and stagnation.

Chloe and Saky have a strong and complicated bond, they both love the grand figure that looks after them, and they love each other, but their love is different, Chloe's has admiration and tenderness, Saky's drives more towards nostalgia and is not without hidden and untold feelings.

They both wish to proud and honor their raising, however they have flaws, just like any other child. Chloe has undeniable feelings for another child and that blinds her when she nears her, keeps her from being just a beholder and prompts her into action. Saky on the other hand is simply unable to hurt or allow any bad done to her sister, and this has often got in the way of their training.

Chloe has indeed improved, her best feature is knife control and today she has finally managed to scrape her sister twice in one shot. Saky left her guard down not wanting to hurt the child when she had the opportunity to simply get her. This had already become and art to Saky, managing to beat the child without hurting her, but today that hadn't been possible and the always watching figure had realized of it. She had finally seen why everything had seemed so superficially good for the last months.

There was almost nothing Saky feared and nothing she let on. But the mother's wrath was never pleasant. Saky had learned the art of laying still and bottle, instead of the legendary trip to the land of the numb she was being taught. Chloe had learned how to transport into an inside place where she was met with a face that brought her the deepest strength that allowed her to endure anything. And today both things would be tested.

When the children get home, the mother is always there to greet them and attend to them, nurture and feed them. They get the care they require and then are allowed some alone time with only each other to heal their remaining wounds. And after a necessary amount of time, the mother comes in to get them into bed and give them the final care of the day. Chloe gets a kiss goodnight every day, as this is something she always requested. Saky on the other hand being a closer child to her mother and much more giving to her, is put to bed in the embrace of the still young woman and is allowed if not incited to wrap her lips around an offered breast and remain suckle and lavishing it with nothing but sweet ministrations. This has always been the only way the child could sleep, and Altena has never been opposed to it, if any she has encouraged the ordeal, there's nothing that hurts and joys her more than her children's deep love for her.

Today however is not an usual day, today something has been surpassed, today the mother has been angered and that comes with great cost that will now have to be paid.

-----------------------------------------

So that was chapter one. I'm trying to make shorter chapters mostly because I think it'll be more fun if I update every week instead of every month.

I happen to know a couple of you like Noir so I just had to do it. This idea had been lurking my mind and laptop for a while, but I decided to post it now simply because today it seemed fitting.

Anywho Thanks for reading, and you all know I love reviews (yes I do, yes I do) so…

The little button on the low left? Press it and then comment something?

It's dark, and it'll get darker, just so you know… Hope you enjoyed!

-SSVK


	2. Kurai desu

Chapter 2 

There is a place in the garden, one hidden from the visitor's eye. There, dues are paid and children are corrected. There right and wrong don't exist unless the mother says so, there the only law is the snapping sound of flesh being punished and eyes being shut. There no sound is muttered out of a vocal cavity. There pain is but an offering and it serves to regain trust and obedience, respect and honor. And today, both children will make a trip there.

This place is underground, where sins are to be kept and forgiveness can be awarded.

Chloe walks into it without a single display of fear, very much like her sister, and she places herself before the wall she has always been required to, she waits patiently for the mother to arrive and once she does, she turns to her, she knows she must watch what she will take today for what she has done, she doesn't know why she was brought here but it's not in her nature to contradict the mother and so she simply nods after the objects are displayed before her. Altena nears her and kneels before her to be able to lock their eyes together at an equal height "Do you know why you're here, Chloe?"

"Because I deserve to be here, sins cannot be left without penalty and forgiveness shall come only after the sinner has understood, the mind doesn't sin, is the flesh that corrupts" the child knows what she must say perfectly, the words don't need to be thought, they merely come out on their own after years of repetition.

"Do you know what your sin has been?" Altena is pleased with her answer, yet there are things Chloe needs to understand before everything is carried on.

"No" Chloe knows many answers, but she is unable to lie to the mother and the truth is she is uncertain which could be her sin this time.

"Deceive. You have trained and bettered in uneven ground, you were allowed to believe you were fighting an equally strong adversary that was giving her best. However this wasn't so and you refused to see it." Altena explains the truth in a calm manner, observing her child's reaction.

Chloe nods and looks down for a moment, it pained her that her sister would do something like this to her, she wouldn't have minded if she was killed in her hands, but lying hurt much more. "The children must pay for their sins in dark and low, this is the only way they will be purified without alteration" Chloe's words were much deeper than her usual self, and she turned her head to the side trying to transport herself from her current location to her much calmer inside limbo.

Altena noticed Chloe's difficulty, however she carried on as she was supposed to, she slapped her child to show her dishonor and stripped her one piece of clothing at a time, this ritual was about humiliation taking everything that covered her flesh was simply a mortification. Once the child was completely naked before her, she waited.

Chloe turned back to the wall and raised her hands, she as a child had already learned how to stay still no matter what, this was necessary as an assassin even if you were wounded you had to remain immobile to achieve your goal, however she was now chained to the wall from her wrists as a display that she had been nothing but a shame, if she wasn't able to keep from sinning then, nothing said she couldn't now, both Altena and her knew Chloe wouldn't move, she wouldn't talk, she would take it like she was supposed to, but the fact that this was done wasn't about knowing it was about denigrating her.

Once everything was ready, the real punishment began, Altena stroked Chloe's skin over fifty times with different lashing objects, bruising her child's back and behind, sometimes even cutting the flesh with a fast intended move. Her job was well done once she finished, her child was hurting like she never had before, every time she made a trip to this place, her punishment was much greater than the last and this was the way things had to be.

Saky had been observing the whole scene from a corner, she wasn't sure her feelings made any sense, but she simply wished Chloe didn't have to put through that because of her incompetence. She knew her sister wouldn't hold any resentments, but she would, she hated herself for having indirectly hurt her even when she was aware that the next to endure such treatment would be her.

Once Altena finished disciplining her child, she freed Chloe and allowed her a tight hug and a kiss, because Chloe required always the reassurance, the spoken knowledge that everything was alright in her world, even if she had just gone through an incredibly painful moment on the hands of her mother, the love she had for the woman never faltered. And after this short moment of motherly love, Altena encouraged the child to leave for her room, she still had work to do.

----------------------------------------------------

Hope you all enjoy this fic, I know is little, but this is exactly the way I want it to be.

And remember, based on your reviews is how fast I update!

Arigato minna-san for reading!

-SSVK


	3. Muzukashii to hikui desu

**Chapter 3**

Saky knew once Chloe left the room it was going to be her turn, however Chloe whispered something on Altena's ear to which the latter nodded, then the purple-haired girl placed herself on a near by kneeling accommodation Saky looked down and shook her head slightly at the thought of what was going to happen next. There had been very few occasions in which Chloe had witnessed her going through this and she wasn't exactly looking forwards to adding to them in the near future. However it wasn't her decision and even if it were, it had been her fault they were there on the first place so she wouldn't have been able to deny her.

Before Altena made the first move, Saky clicked the inside auto-pilot she had been given and walked over to her wall, she waited facing it until Altena was done cleaning Chloe's wall, and then Saky turns to face the mother, she was been trained just like her sister, and knows she must watch the preparations made for her, what she did was far worse than Chloe for the most obvious reasons and so the objects displayed before her eyes are slightly more variated than those displayed earlier. She knows she will get not only better quality but also a higher quantity and this of course is no comfort. However she nods once Altena is done placing everything.

The mother nears her and kneels before her just like she did with her sister, what feels like an eternity ago, and then repeats the same words she said then, "Do you know why you're here, Saky?" the fact that their eyes are locked together doesn't help Saky at all, however the auto-pilot knows the exact answer she is required to give.

"Because I deserve to be here, sins cannot be left without penalty and forgiveness shall come only after the sinner has understood, the mind doesn't sin, is the flesh that corrupts" the words fly out of her, meaningless to her mind.

Altena is however not pleased with the answer she got, even if those are the exact words she was expecting to receive, the intention behind them is lacking. Nonetheless she goes on with that she must "Do you know what you sin has been?"

"Yes, I've betrayed my sister's trust and failed you, I've feared and shamed." Saky's words are clear. She knows she's right even if she didn't phrase it the way Altena would have wanted her to.

Altena is unable to refute her child, she knows something is different this time, and she is yet to understand what. However everything has been done according to plan in the surface so she may not stop and wonder about the inside at this point. So she nods.

Saky then proceeds to say the words that need to be repeated every time "The children must pay for their sins in dark and low, this is the only way they will be purified without alteration" her sight is despondent, however she reacts with every nudge, she knows what she must do and her body does it for her.

Altena realizes that something isn't right every time a new reaction comes from the child, but wont stop, so she slaps Saky to show her dishonor, just like she did with Chloe and strips her just as slowly.

The ritual is carried on, Saky has not once rejected it, even if she hated every part, she has not once said a word or shown her displease, yet this time she could feel an unusual humidity in the corner of her eyes, she wasn't about to admit to it, so instead she closed her eyes, and denied herself the fact. Once she was completely naked before the mother, she took one deep breath before turning towards the wall, she had not once felt the true humiliation and shame this ritual brought, not once before today.

Once facing the wall, the red haired child raised her hands, waiting patiently for her righter of wrongs to chain her and take the last piece of dignity she had left at the moment.

She was just as disciplined if not more than Chloe, there was no chance that she would move from her position if Altena requested her not to, however she was treated with the same degradation and shame her sister was. Because at the time she wasn't the beloved child, she was but a filthy sinner that needed to be purified.

After Saky was firmly chained to the wall, Altena took a moment to allow her to perhaps calm down for a moment, she truly detested giving her children unnecessary pain and even though she firmly believed Saky was in urgent need of a discipline reminder, what she saw in her eyes was completely unnecessary and she knew it.

This however only aided Saky to worry, something she hadn't done before either, something about this told her today she wouldn't be the same. Something inside her had broken and she yet didn't know what, she was unable to establish complete control over herself like before, something wasn't right anymore.

Altena took notice in Saky's slight uncertainty and began punishing her, perhaps the best way to go about it would be to get it done as fast as possible. She stroked Saky over and over, she saw utterly new reactions come from her, when they were toddlers, Chloe would lower her head into the wall and bite her lip, she would make fists with her hands and try her best not to squirm, however Saky had never had such problems, after the first time Altena had placed her here, she had understood perfectly what she had to do and not once had she had a single problem going through it. it never even seemed to touch the child.

But this time, Saky had for the first time lowered her head and leaved into the wall, she was breathing heavily at the rhythm of the strokes, by the 40th, she had made fists with her hands and shook her head twice. Altena knew better than to stop, the child would get her worth even if she was feeling it the wrong way, because this was what needed to be done.

Saky's flesh was already bleeding from several locations, even if she had got less than Chloe, her state at the moment was far worse, likely because of her reactions, Altena had made it even worse than she initially intended. However Saky was unable to stop herself, Altena's ministrations were far too precise and lacerating for her to try on thinking straight.

They both knew every time a child made a walk inside this place, they would leave with far worse than they had the tie before, however this wasn't reason enough for this to be happening. Altena didn't understand what could have brought this upon the closer of her children.

At the 50th, Altena turned to switch objects once more and gestured for Chloe to leave, she had witnessed the same amount she had got and now it was time for Saky to pay the remaining dues on her own. The obedient child left the room with a confused look in her face, she didn't think Saky was capable of feeling physical pain. Every time she had gone there, she had taken it in the best of ways.

Once the two of them were left alone, Altena continued her work, and Saky's knuckles turned white, the pressure was starting to be too much.

By the 70th, Altena wished to stop, but Saky's inability to relax stopped her from it, she could not stop if the child didn't simply accept what was coming to her. And that was a fact they both knew.

However Saky couldn't take it anymore, not a single stroke more could she bare. And suddenly a word leaves her lips. A pleading moan that cries "Stop" is muttered inside the room, and it's her lips it exists. Altena stops mid stroke at the sound, her eyes close for a second and her head lowers faintly, her child has given. Saky can see her be disappointed, yet she cannot take it back, she has failed once more, and this time, not only has she shamed herself but the mother.

Altena takes only a moment to unchain the child, Saky never thought that could be the result, she thought perhaps Altena would continue, much harder than before for her insolence, however she is now free, and gestured to go to her room, she wishes to say something, however she knows better than to contradict her after what just happened and simply obeys.

-------------------------------------------------

This is the first time I actually don't update due to my reviews (since I got only one, you meanies) but simply because I wanted to update it today.

So still hope you're all enjoying it so far. And hey, since this isn't likely to happen again any time soon (or at least I hope) be nice and drop me a line?

C'mon its only polite for you to leave a line if you liked it. and furthermore it'll make me want to update for you!

Now you do want more noir goodness don't you? And you want Mirelle and Kirika… and much much more Chloe/Altena/Saky don't you? XD

So go on now, little button on the low left! Click… )

-SSVK


	4. Chapter 4

Chappy 4 

Once Saky is back on the bedroom, Chloe is already waiting for her, nothing on her face but kindness and love for her sister; Saky takes a look at her and sits by her side on the bed, just like she does every time this happens, they are both still naked and their wounds bleeding, Chloe is about to speak, however she is cut off.

"If you want me to, just lay, I'm sorry" her words show great repent and sorrow. Chloe wishes to do it before, however if that would help Saky feel better, she wont oppose, and so she lays on the bed face down, allowing Saky full access to her wounds. As usual, the bleeding lesions are only in her back so the red haired leans forwards and places a hand on Chloe's shoulder, she knows this will only bring her more pain right now, but it shall also heal her much faster, so she proceeds to lick the open injuries.

Chloe gasped, this is something they do for each other every time, however licking each other's blood usually brings a level of content due to the flavor, so that's the first thing they do, and this time Saky went straight for the pain, she wasn't trying to please herself but to merely help Chloe and this caught the latter by surprise. She wrinkles the pillow in her hands at her sister's care and thanks her once she's done, she was extremely careful trying not to bring her any more pain than necessary and didn't even try on licking the flowing blood.

Once Saky finishes taking care of Chloe, the purple-haired child raises from the bed and tries to look at her eyes but is denied the pleasure. So instead she simply asks "Would you lay for me now?" Saky turns to her, she finds it hard to believe after all she has done, Chloe still cares. But she's met with the usual loving eyes; nothing has changed between them on Chloe's end. Yet her response to the offered help is "If you want me to I will, you can have the blood, but please don't near the wounds"

Chloe is confused at this, she indeed enjoys tasting Saky's blood deeply, but the actual help comes from licking the wounds so the saliva can heal them, that's a present the garden provided them with, even if the healing comes with that much more pain, it is much faster. Saky hadn't refused that kind of care before. Yet Chloe doesn't dare contradict her and nods.

Saky lays on the bed for Chloe, she lets her take her blood one lick at a time, she can't deny the fact that she enjoys the child's tongue on her skin and the continued warmth her breath provides her with. They have shared caresses in the past when this kind of situation encountered them, but this time, she is simply not up to such thing, she allows the child to finish her feast and the very moment she is, before Chloe starts trying to find other ways of comfort with her, she sits on the bed, and only a couple of seconds after that Altena appears at the door.

Chloe was about to ask what had happened to Saky, she realized perfectly just how bad the injuries were, however the mother's presence didn't allow her to ask freely.

Altena is equally worried about her child, however asking bluntly is by far the worst thing she can do, she would have expected that she at least carried on as usual with Chloe, but when she reached the door, instead of hearing the muffled moans she expected, she heard silence which was what drove her in.

Once inside the young assassins' room she put Chloe to bed, warming her with a hug before leaving her, the child as usual welcomed any attention the mother gave her, yet, when it was Saky's turn, the child was already in bed and facing the wall, this of course didn't stop the mother from nearing her and trying to comfort her. Love is a funny thing, even when you pretend it's not there, it's almost impossible to hide.

Altena tried to bring her red haired spawn into her arms, however the now laying lump had a will of it's own and denied the action curling further into the bed. The mother expected as much so she caressed the girl's cheek and with a warm smile in her face laid on the bed by her side, turning the child would not be as hard if she offered her warmth, or so she thought. But the reluctant youngster was far too stubborn for her, and if anything had grown even more unwilling to bend to her desire. And faced before this, the older woman had no more choice than to leave her to her sleep. She wouldn't push further merely because she was certain there was no point in doing so.

The morning after, everything was carried on as if nothing had happened, when the children woke the same sweet scent greeted them once again, the same caring woman waited for them, and the same garden was there to allow them a safe place to grow and develop accordingly. However something was indeed different. A certain light was missing inside one of the children, and they could all tell.

Her pupils were unfocused and the person that was always there was now gone. Altena could tell her child had not got a single moment of rest, even less sleep. And by the looks of it, was now questioning everything that went on around her. Which for these girls was not a good thing.

When it was time to leave for the chores of the day, Chloe smiled at her as everyday before leaving, a silent promise to try harder and improve. Yet the green-eyed girl by her side did not such thing, she merely walked outside thanking her for the fare.

By the time both children reached the training grounds, Chloe saw her opportunity, the one chance she had to figure out what was wrong with her companion, however before she could even mutter a word, her now opponent fled the scene and the training began. This time Saky had chosen rocks to be her weapon, she had been told slacking in any way was not a good thing, however she didn't wish to kill Chloe by accident on a training so instead of her usual weapons, she would show both mother and sister what her best was with small pebbles.

----------------------------------This is a line stick with it------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews… I do realize it has taken me a while to update but… well a lot going on.

This is as much as I had written, so from now on I'm winging it… hope you still like it

Volk Krosh


End file.
